icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Atlantic Metropolitan Hockey League
The Atlantic Metropolitan Hockey League is a youth ice hockey organization, based in McAfee, New Jersey, that operates in the Northeast and Mid-Atlantic regions of the United States. The league consists of four leagues under the banner of the AMHL: Atlantic Junior Hockey League, Atlantic Sled Hockey League, Atlantic Youth Hockey League, and the Metropolitan Junior Hockey League. Three of the leagues produce talent for junior and professional hockey leagues in the United States and Canada. The fourth league, the Atlantic Sled Hockey League, is a place for disabled youth where they can fulfill their hockey-playing dreams, using specially-designed sleds in the place of skates. Atlantic Junior Hockey League The AJHL is an American Tier III Junior A ice hockey league. As of the 2009/2010 season, the teams participating are: * Binghamton Jr. Senators, from Binghamton, New York * Boston Bulldogs, from Andover, Massachusetts * Hartford Jr. Wolf Pack, from Hartford, Connecticut * Laconia Leafs, from Laconia, New Hampshire * New Jersey Rockets, from Bridgewater, New Jersey * New York Bobcats, from Syosset, New York * Northern Cyclones, from Hudson, NH * Philadelphia Little Flyers, from Aston, Pennsylvania * Portland Jr. Pirates, from Saco, Maine * Walpole Express, from Walpole, Massachusetts * Washington Jr. Nationals, from Laurel, Maryland For more details, please see the main article at Atlantic Junior Hockey League. Metropolitan Junior Hockey League The MJHL is an American Tier III Junior B ice hockey league. The teams participating are: * East Coast Eagles, from Wake Forest, North Carolina * Hampton Roads Whalers, from Chesapeake, Virginia * Central Penn Panthers, from Lancaster, Pennsylvania * Connecticut Junior Clippers, from Cromwell, Connecticut * Connecticut Junior Wolves, from Milford, Connecticut * Long Island Royals, From Syosset, New York * New Jersey Junior Titans, from Farmingdale, New Jersey * New Jersey Rockets, from Bridgewater Township, New Jersey * New York Saints, from Monsey, New York * Northern Mass Cyclones, from Burlington, Massachusetts * Philadelphia Junior Flyers, from West Chester, Pennsylvania * Philadelphia Little Flyers, from Aston, Pennsylvania * Portland Junior Pirates, from Saco, Maine * Suffolk PAL, from Hauppauge, New York * Troy Eagles, from Troy, New York * Valley Forge Minutemen, from Oaks, Pennsylvania * Walpole Express, from Walpole, Massachusetts * Washington Little Capitals, from Washington, D.C. * Jr. hurricanes, fromRaleigh, NC For more details, please see the main article at Metropolitan Junior Hockey League. Atlantic Youth Hockey League The AYHL is an American Youth ice hockey league. The teams participating are: * Central Penn Panthers, from Lancaster, Pennsylvania * Connecticut Junior Wolves, from Milford, Connecticut * Long Island Gulls, from Bellmore, New York * Long Island Royals, from Kings Park, New York * Mercer Chiefs, from Hamilton Township, Mercer County, New Jersey * Mid Fairfield Blues, from Fairfield County, Connecticut * New Jersey Colonials, from Summit, New Jersey * New Jersey Devils Youth, from West Orange, New Jersey * New Jersey Junior Titans, from Farmingdale, New Jersey * New Jersey Rockets, from Bridgewater, New Jersey * North Jersey Avalanche, from Hackensack, New Jersey * Philadelphia Junior Flyers, from West Chester, Pennsylvania * Philadelphia Little Flyers, from Aston. Pennsylvania * Philadelphia Junior Phantoms, from Pennsauken Township, New Jersey * Ramapo Saints, from Monsey, New York * Suffolk County PAL Hockey, from Hauppauge, New York * Valley Forge Minutemen, from Oaks, Pennsylvania * Washington Little Capitals, from Washington, D.C. Atlantic Sled Hockey League The ASHL is a place for disabled youth where they can fulfill their hockey-playing dreams, using specially-designed sleds in the place of skates. * Atlantic Hammerheads * Bennett Blazers * South Jersey Wings of Steel * Vineland Sled Stars, from Vineland, New Jersey * Woodbridge Warriors, from Woodbridge Township, New Jersey Category:Ice hockey leagues